Lost and Found
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: Darcy finds out the truth of her heritage and returns to her home only to find out that she had been promised to Loki as his bride as a baby. Will she try to get released from the arrangement or will Loki change her mind about marrying him? Rated M to be safe for now...may contain some lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own made up characters all other known charaters either belong to Marvel or Norse Mythology ...Characters may be a bit out of character so don't kill me because of it okay?!

Chapter 1

Darcy Lewis awoke suddenly from the dream she had been having. Her dreams mostly consisted of images of warriors dressed much like she remembered Thor dressed as when he had gotten his powers back. but there two men standing above her. One older than the other, though it was hard to tell, for they both looked young. She didn't understand why she felt a connection to both of them but she did. She wasn't sure what the dream meant but she wanted to find out. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen where her mother was making coffee.

"Darcy, dear, did you have that dream again?" her mother asked concerned.

"Yeah, that's the fourth time this week, Mom. I wish I knew what it meant."

Her mother looked at her daughter wondering if she should tell her daughter about her past or wait until a better time. She knew Darcy had always wondered where her father was or what had happened to him and as the years went by it was getting harder to keep her secret, just that, a secret. She did however know what her daughter's dreams were and where they were coming from.

"Mom?" Darcy asked when she noticed that her mother had spaced out.

"Sorry, dear. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I wanted to know if you will ever tell me whatever happened to my dad. I think I am old enough to understand what happened now Mom. I am after all twenty four years old. I mean unless he was your one true love and he died you don't have to tell me but at least tell me if he is alive."

Sighing, her mother sat down at the breakfast table and looking at her daughter said, "Darcy, my story starts many, many years ago. I want you to listen to me dear with an open mind and don't ask questions until I am through okay?"

Darcy nodded and waited patiently for her mother to finally tell her story.

"My story, Darcy, starts over a thousand years ago. I was mortal then. It was at this time that I met your father. He was, and I am not sure if he still is, a solider of Asgard. We fell in love and he took me back to Asgard with him. I am still not sure why Odin allowed me to consume the Apple of Immortality but he did and your father and I were married. We were happy but I was not able to conceive which saddened both of us. Then about a hundred years into our marriage I found myself with child and when it came time to give birth I gave my husband a son; your brother."

Darcy was surprised by this information but was stopped from asking anything when her mother continued.

"Years later, I again found myself with child again and I gave birth. This time to a beautiful baby girl. The child was so beautiful that Odin asked that we betroth her to his youngest son in hopes that one day she could be his saving grace, for the son was very mischievous and wild. No sooner had the two become betrothed Asgard had been attacked and your father sent my daughter and I to Earth once again to keep us safe. He kept our son there as he was already a great warrior and Asgard needed him."

"Before you ask, Darcy, yes, you are that child. Your dreams are memories that were suppressed to keep you safe but now that you are old enough they are resurfacing. It is time for you to return to Asgard, my dear. If you do not others will know that you have stopped aging. In fact you stopped aging upon your twenty first birthday."

"Mother! Are you saying I am essentially engaged to a man I have never met?"

"Yes," her mother said.

"I don't know what to say! I should be angry that you kept all this from me, but somehow I can't seem to find it in myself to do so. You could have told me I have a brother! And why didn't dad come back for you? Do you think he died in the fight and that is why he didn't come back?"

"Darcy, I don't know why he didn't come back for me. I do know that if he could have he would've. I am sorry about not telling you but like your father, I do not know if your brother is even alive. That was the reason I did not tell you about him. I saw no point in getting your hopes up of having a sibling only to find out he was dead."

"How exactly do I get back to Asgard Mother?" Darcy finally asked.

Her mother took off her necklace and handed it to her daughter. "This is how you will get back."

Darcy took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Mother, I don't want to ask but it seems that if I am to return to Asgard then I need to at least know who my betrothed is. You have said that he was the youngest son of Odin but….." Darcy stopped and her heart stopped as a look of dread came over her features. "NO! No, No, NO!" she cried out in realization. "There is no way I will marry him!"

"Darcy, you have no choice. You cannot break the betrothal no matter how much you wish it. You are to be Loki's bride."

Darcy wanted to cry. After meeting Thor in New Mexico and with what happened in New York the year before, she really could not find it in herself to like the God of Mischief. He had tried to take over her realm!

"Why me? He probably doesn't even remember he has a betrothed. Besides that he will think me mortal and beneath him! You saw the footage from New York mother! He tried to take over the planet!"

"I know but you can change him Darcy. Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, has already seen this."

Darcy could only shake her head in confusion and despair. She didn't want to marry the fallen prince. Yet she knew she had no choice in the matter. Then an idea struck. Maybe if her brother was still alive she could have him help her break the betrothal.

Her mind made up she hugged her mother and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darcy returned to Shield Headquarters the following day and went directly to Director Fury's office. She found him standing by the window looking out over the city. He turned when she entered.

"Miss Lewis, can I help you?" he asked offering her a seat with a hand gesture.

She shook her head and then said, "Director Fury, I wanted to tell you that I will be resigning as Jane's assistant at the end of the week."

"And why is that, Miss Lewis?"

"Because I will be returning home and it is too far away to commute to work. I still have to give Jane my resignation letter."

"May I ask were your home is? Just in case we need you?"

"Asgard," was the only thing she said and watched as Fury's eyes nearly bulged from his head.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I am from Asgard, Director. And before you ask. No, I did not know this until yesterday when my mother revealed to me my  
heritage. And just so you know she will be returning to Asgard with me."

"Miss Lewis, is there a particular reason why you are telling me this?"

"Yes, Director, there is and this will come as a shock to you I am sure, for it came as a shock to me as well. Anyway  
the reason I am returning is to honor my betrothal to Loki."

"Are you telling me that you are engaged to the same man who tried to take over our world last year?"

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, it is true, though I wish it wasn't."

"And does Thor know about this betrothal between his brother and yourself?" he asked.

"I am not sure. My memories of my time on Asgard are hazy at best so I do not know if their memories were tampered with  
too."

"Miss Lewis we will miss you here but we understand why you have to go. I only ask that if your marriage to Loki does  
happen that you keep him on Asgard."

"Will do." with those words Darcy turned and left the Directors office. She walked down the halls to Jane's lab. Upon  
entering, she came face to face with the brunette scientist that had taken her in and had become like and elder  
sister to her. It was going to be hard to tell her that she was leaving but she had no choice. She had to do it.

Jane looked up when Darcy entered. She stopped working on the portal device that she was trying to complete, to embrace her clearly distrught friend.

"Darcy? What's wrong? You seem out of sorts."

"Jane, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Darcy?"

"I am leaving at the end of the week. As much as I enjoy being your assistant, I have no choice in the matter."

"Darcy, I understand but you don't live that far away. So why do you feel you have to leave?" Jane asked clearly confused by her friends words.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Jane, I am going to Asgard. I just found out that I was born there. I am not mortal, according  
to my mother that is. I don't feel like I am immortal but whatever. Anyway, there is one other tiny detail that I have to tell you and I don't want you to freak out on me okay."

"Darcy just tell me already okay."

"I am engaged to Loki. I have been since I was a baby. I have no choice but to go back to Asgard to marry him."

"Darcy! Please tell me you are kidding, please!" Jane said in shock.

"It's true Jane and on top of that I have a brother. Mother wouldn't tell me his name but she says I will know him when I see  
him."

"I wish I could go with you."

"Me too, Jane. Me too."

"Say hi to Thor for me, Darcy, and tell him I miss him."

"I will, Jane. I promise."

After the conversation the two women got to work, both knowing that their time together was now limited.

Xxx

Loki was in his cell when he got a surprise visitor. Odin stood outside his cell looking in.

"Loki, I hate seeing you like this and I think it's time to release you."

"And why would you release me? I thought I was too dangerous to be let out? That I needed to learn a lesson?"

"Because Loki, your betrothed is returning to Asgard at the end of the week and I do not wish her to see you like this."

This bit of information took Loki by surprise. He was betrothed? To whom? When had this happened? He searched his  
memories and could not find when he had become betrothed to anyone.

"Who?" he finally asked.

"She is not mortal if that is what you are asking. She was born immortal but when Asgard was attacked years ago she and her  
mother were sent to Midgard to keep them safe. Her father has asked me on more than one occasion to return them to  
Asgard but I refused to do so. Her Asgardian name was Sigyn Berensdottir, I do not know if her mother changed it on Midgard."

Suddenly a sliver of a memory returned to him; of a beautiful baby that he had seen many years ago. He remembered then  
the betrothal ceremony. He was indeed betrothed and he wondered what she looked like now.

"So you are just going to let me out of here?"

"Yes, but you will still be guarded until you can prove that you are no longer a threat. Her brother, Ronin will be your guard.  
I am also going to reinstate you. You will regain your title when you marry the girl."

Ronin Berenson was a warrior who could match Thor in might and glory. In fact the two of them were good friends though  
Ronin had declined the chance to be in Thor's merry little band of warriors. He wondered if the man even remembered his  
mother and sister.

His adopted father released the energy that was closing the cell and Loki stepped out once more a free man. Ronin met  
them at the entrance to the dungeon.

Odin walked away leaving Loki in the man's care. "My Prince." Ronin bowed his head in deference to his prince's title.

"I understand that your sister is returning to Asgard soon, Ronin," Loki said trying to make conversation with the man as they  
walked to Loki's chamber.

"Yes, so I have heard. I doubt she will be going by her given name though. My mother would have changed it to keep my  
sister safe."

Loki nodded. Odin had said as much.

Odin heard the two men's conversation and he knew that Loki was wondering why he had chosen his betrothed brother to be his guard. He had sone it so that Loki would get to know his betrothes family before she arrived at the end of the week. He walked into the Hall only to see Beren standing beside the throne awaiting him. Odin sighed. Trying to surprise the man was becoming more and more difficult as the days and years went on. He had refused to allow Keeren and Sigyn back only because Frigga had seen what would come to pass and that Sigyn would need all her compassion and understanding when it came to Loki. Now that she and her mother were to return (though he had only mentioned that the daughter was returning and not the mother) trying to keep the surprise in check was becoming difficult.

"Beren, if you are here to ask once again that I send for your wife, the answer is no. Is it not enough that your daughter is returning home to you?"

"Yes, your Majesty it is but I miss my wife. I have not seen nor heard from her in over two decades, my Lord. Surely you can understand my longing to see her again."

"I understand Beren, but you must be content that your daughter is returning home."

Xxx

"Mother, are you ready?" Darcy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, now I am ready."

"Good, then let's go. I am anxious to meet my brother and possibly my father too," Darcy said purposely leaving out the fact that she had a fiance who was also possibly awating her return.

"Darcy there is one other thing I forgot to tell you and I must tell you this before we return for you are not going to be addressed as Darcy on Asgard."

"Okay so what will I be addressed as then?"

"Your name that was given to you at birth was Sigyn. You are not just the daughter of a soldier but also a Baron. You will be addressed as Lady Sigyn. I thought you should know, so it will not confuse you when you are addressed as such when we arrive."

Great, Darcy thought. Just when things couldn't get any more confusing her mother had to come out and tell her that she had changed her name too. Shaking her head she held the necklace aloft and her mother began to chant. Darcy closed her eyes when she felt her feet leave the floor. When she opened them again, she was looking at very large golden palace which her mother immediately began walking towards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom! Wait!" she called as she found herself running after her mother towards the palace. She didn't even take the time to look around at the beauty on display as she followed after her mother.

They were stopped at the gates of the palace. One of the guards recognized her mother and allowed them to pass through. Her mother led them to the throne room where they were again stopped. Darcy was beginning to wonder how all the guards seemed to know who her mother was even though she had been gone for over two decades.

"Darcy, remember you will be addressed as the Lady Sigyn Berensdottir," her mother said as she turned towards her. Looking more closely at her mother, Darcy noticed that she was wearing some kind of amulet around her neck.

"I remember, though I can't say I will answer to the name, Mom."

Keeren, her mother, nodded in understanding. She had not expected her daughter to answer to her birth name as she had only known one name basically all her life and it was the one she identified with.

The great doors opened and the two of them stepped into the throne room and for Darcy a whole new life.

Xxx

The morning that his betrothed was to return to Asgard, Loki went to talk with his mother, Ronin following close behind.

"Mother, please at least tell me what she looks like!" Loki pleaded with the queen.

"No, my son. You must fall in love with her when you see her and not with the image in your head. You have seen her only once before and if you search your memories you will know when for it was not all that long ago." Frigga told him cryptically.

Loki took the bait and began searching through all his memories of his time on Midgard and could not remember seeing the woman his mother  
insisted that he had seen. He finally gave up and walked to the hall with his mother on his arm as they went to greet the woman he was to  
marry.

He stood by the throne with Ronin standing close behind as stoic as Loki had ever seen the warrior. He wondered absently what the man was  
thinking about but shrugged the thought away. However, when the door opened to reveal two strangely dressed women he saw the man's face take on one of recognition.

Ronin saw his mother and the woman he supposed was his sister walk into the room and felt like crying. It had been years since he had last seen his mother and his sister had only been but a babe. She had grown into a very beautiful woman and he felt the need to warn the prince against trying anything with his sister that would not be condoned until they were married.

"My Prince, you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and make you pay," he whispered as the two woman came closer to the throne.

Loki was a bit surprised by the warning but heeded it nonetheless. Ronin was known to take his threats seriously and Loki had no doubt he would  
do unspeakable harm to him if he did do anything to hurt the older man's sister.

It was at that moment Darcy's cobalt eyes met the piercing green of Loki's. They both stared at each other for the briefest of moments before she  
broke the contact and faced the throne and the man who sat on it.

"Allfather, may I introduce to you my daughter, Lady Sigyn Berensdottir," Keeren said kneeling respectfully before the king.

"Lady Sigyn, welcome home," Odin said with a smile towards the younger woman.

"Your Majesty, I would appreciate it if you were to call me Darcy, as it is the name I have gone by my entire life and the one I most identify with,"  
Darcy said with a small bow to her head.

"Of course my dear. I understand that your mother changed your name when you went to Midgard. You will be called whatever you wish, my Lady."

"Thank you," Darcy said politely.

"Lady Darcy, may I be the one to introduce you to your father and brother then?" Odin asked as he motioned the two aforementioned men forward  
with a smile.

Ronin and Beren stepped forward and Keeren turned to find her son and husband standing there with smiles on their faces. She broke propriety and  
ran to her husband whom she had not seen in two decades and embraced him tightly. Beren looked back towards the king and whispered his thanks and Odin only smiled. Ronin also embraced his mother before looking over to the sister he had missed seeing grow up. Walking over to her, he stopped before her as she held a look of trepidation.

Darcy had seen the man who was before her, standing near Loki when she had first walked into the room. Now that he was positioned before her she was a bit intimidated by his sheer size and couldn't believe that he was her brother.

"Sigyn…. I mean Darcy," he began and Darcy knowing now that this was her brother threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I have missed you, Sister," he whispered into her ear before pulling back.

Darcy wanted to say something, anything at that moment but she couldn't find her voice.

"Lady Darcy," Odin began and Darcy knew that this was it. She was just about to be presented to the man that she loathed yet found herself mildly attracted too.

"Yes, your Majesty?" she asked though she already knew what was coming.

"I understand that you have just been informed of your betrothal to my son Loki, am I right in understanding?"

"Yes, your Majesty. You would be right in that assumption," she answered then waited to see what the king would say next.

"And do you understand that you will be marrying him soon?"

Now this came as a surprise to her. She had expected time to try to get out of the farce of an engagement but that was not to be she could see that  
now. "I did not know that your Majesty. I was only informed that I was betrothed to him, I was not told that I would be marrying him so soon after my return."

"I will give you one month to get to know him and then the wedding will take place,' Odin decreed and with that Loki stepped forward to claim the hand of his soon to be bride.

It had taken him all of two seconds to place where he had seen her before after their eye contact from earlier. She was his brother's paramours assistant. He had placed her when he remembered sending the Destroyer to Midgard to kill his brother before his takeover plan of the same realm.

"Lady Darcy, it is my pleasure to finally meet you," he said kissing her hand and sending her heart into palpitations.

"Likewise," she managed to get out through her suddenly dry throat.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Don't think about trying to find a way out of this my dear. You are mine and we will be getting married by the end of the month."

Darcy wanted to run away then. His voice was doing things to her that she had never felt before. She felt something pool in her lower region and wondered what it was but it had appeared at his softly spoken words. She wondered very briefly if what she was feeling as desire but shrugged it off, for she told herself that it would be a cold day in Hell before she felt that emotion for the man standing so close to her. She swallowed hard as her well thought out plan was fully and completely shot down. She knew that Loki, was not going to allow her to wiggle out of their betrothal and looking over at her now reunited family, saw that they were all smiling at them and knew that they were going to be of no help. She resigned herself to the inevitable then. She was going to have to marry the man standing before her. She really did have no choice in the matter or any say.  
So, she had only one month to fall in love with the fallen prince who she knew would do anything within his vast power to make her do just that. She already found him to be charming; a fact that she already figured to be dangerous to her health.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darcy awoke from the most heated dream she had ever had, just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine as unwanted desire flowed through her. Loki. She had to have dreamed of the man she was expected to take as her husband in a months time. As she dressed her mind went back to the dream unwittingly. She could still feel his hands caressing her bare flesh as his lips had worshiped ever part of her. Shaking her head to clear the unwanted images from her head she finished putting on the Asgardian dress she had been given and walked into her sitting room, which was just off of her bedchamber. She found the queen and her fiance awating her.

"Your, Majesty, Your Highness," she greeted the two politely as she offered a slight curtsey.

"Lady Darcy, how was your first night in Asgard?" Frigga asked her as she sat as far away from Loki as she could, something the queen noted silently  
with a quirked eyebrow and a small smile.

"Very well, your Majesty," Darcy returned, purposely ignoring Loki as he sat across from her.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to get to know the other, good day, Lady Darcy." With that said the queen walked out of the chamber and she was left to face her unwanted fiancé alone.

Loki watched as Darcy interacted with his mother and wondered why she was avoiding looking at him. He could not think of anything that he had  
done to displease her the day before and wondered if she knew it was he that sent the Destroyer to that small insignificant mortal town two years  
before. If she did then she had probable cause to dislike him.

"Lady Darcy, may I ask why you will not look at me? What is it I have done to displease you so?" he asked.

Darcy finally did look at him then, her face filled with astonishment. "You are asking me what you have done to displease ?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am sorry my Lady, but I truly do not know what it is I have done?"

"Your Highness, since you seem to have some gaps in your memory I shall remind you," she spat at him as she eyed him carefully. "First you send the  
Destroyer to my home and destroyed my town then you have the nerve to come back nearly a year later and try to take over my realm. And you sit  
there asking why I will not look at you? Or why I am so displeased with you? I, your Highness, do not wish to marry you. But seeing as I have no  
choice let's make one thing perfectly plain shall we. You may end up my husband but you can bet that it will be in name only. For I will never share your bed!" she finished heatedly.

He was incensed when she told him that their marriage would be in name only. He was going to take the little hellion to bed whether she liked it or not! She needed to be taught who was in charge here and it was not her. She was on Asgard now and not Midgard. Here, the husband had charge over the wife and she was expected to obey! Standing, he rounded on her and pulled her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace.

"You will share my bed as my wife whether you like it or not, my dear girl. You are not on Midgard where such vows are ignored. You are on Asgard and as such you will obey me. Is that understood?" he said tightening his embrace so that she would stop her writhing.

Darcy wanted to scream. As much as she wanted to tell herself that she hated him she couldn't. There was just something about him that drew her to  
him like a moth to the flame. He could and would break her, this she knew, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She felt his arms tighten  
around her and she stilled as it brought her flush against him. She couldn't believe it, he was aroused!

He felt her go still and knew she had felt his desire for her against her abdomen and grinned inwardly. She may say that she will not share his bed  
but he knew that she desired him too, if her reaction to him was any indication.

"I mean it, your Highness! I will not sleep with you ever!" she finally told him as she glared up into his mischievous green eyes that she couldn't help but admire.

Leaning down he whispered, "Oh, but my darling, you can tell yourself that you won't but come our wedding night you will be begging me to take  
you."

His words sent a shiver down her spine and she blushed deeply. She hated the way he was making her feel. She didn't want to feel like this. She  
didn't want to desire him. Didn't like that fact that she lusted after him and hated the fact that she had dreamed of him doing unspeakable things to  
her the night before.

"Fine, have it your way, your Highness, but I think you are wrong. I can be very stubborn when I want to be."

He took the challenge, and as he was still holding her, leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Darcy was surprised by the kiss and even though she tried to wiggle her way out of it she found herself kissing him back.

"Darcy, please drop the 'your Highness', its Loki," he said after pulling back and looking into her dazed face.

She could only nod. She was still stunned by the fact that one he had kissed her and two she had returned the kiss.

"So, since Father has given us a month I think I should show you around Asgard then," he said offering his arm. He was surprised that she took it but attributed it to the fact that she was still slightly dazed from their kiss. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face at that.

Together they walked out of her room.

They walked to the courtyard where Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were talking about her return. Thor turned to greet them and was surprised to see her. Clearly he had been expecting someone else as he had not been in the throne room the day before.

"Lady Sigyn….I mean Darcy?!" he greeted, though he sounded a little confused at her presence.

"Yes, it's me, Big Guy. Sorry for the confusion. I only found out a few days ago what my real name was. By the way Jane says hello and she misses you. Though she seems very upset that you did not go see her when you were on Midgard last year."

Thor looked at his brother and then back at her. "My apologies, my Lady. I was a bit preoccupied and did not have time to seek her out though I did  
ask about her. The son of Coul was very informative as to her whereabouts, but alas I was unable to see her myself. Does she still look for a way to  
Asgard?" he asked.

"Yes, though her research has stalled somewhat. I can say she will never give up. She loves you. Don't ask me how the two of you fell in love so quickly but I am happy for you and wish you luck."

"Thank you," he said.

Jealous that her attention was not on him, Loki spoke, "Brother if you do not mind I was showing my betrothed around Asgard."

Thor looked at his brother and noticed that Loki seemed very possessive of the woman beside him. He could still remember when Sigyn had been  
betrothed to his younger brother and knew that she was his savior. If anyone could mellow Loki out it would be Darcy. He only hoped that she had  
enough strength to put up with him.

"Of course, Brother. My Lady, do enjoy your tour," with those final words Thor and his friends left the couple alone once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy looked out the window of her balcony watching as the rain fell softly against the pane. It had been two weeks since she had come back to  
Asgard and in that two week period she found herself falling for the Fallen Prince. She now understood why he had done everything he had done.  
She thought back to the conversation they had had a few days prior when he had revealed to her his lineage.

_Flashback…_

_"Darcy, there is something I need to ask you."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Would you think better of me if you knew why it is I did what I did?" he asked hesitantly._

_Darcy looked at him quizzically then nodded and waited to hear what he had to say._

_"My story begins many years ago. I was born the runt son of the Frost Giant king, Laufey. Odin said that I had been abandoned in their temple_  
_awaiting death to claim me when he found me. Taking compassion on me, he brought me back to Asgard and claimed me as his son."_

_"As the years went by he claimed that Thor and I were both meant to be kings but only one of us would sit on Asgard's throne. We grew up_  
_believing this and then the day came that Odin named Thor his heir. I was in shock as Thor was a hothead and did everything before thinking it through first. At his coronation I wanted to disrupt it as Asgard was not ready, in my eyes at least, for his rule. I let in three Frost Giants from Jotunheim through an ancient passage and into the armory. I had promised them their power source that father had taken when he took me."_

_He heard her gasp but continued. "Needless to say they were unsuccessful but the coronation was ruined just as I had planned. I then goaded Thor into going to Jotunheim to confront the giants and just as I knew he would he went. All was going well until one of them called him a little princess. Thor being Thor reacted and nearly started a war. But it was during the fighting that one of the giants caught hold of my arm and instead of burning me as it would to a normal Aseir, my arm simple changed and then returned to normal. I was in shock by what had happened and was resolved to ask father about it when we returned."_

_"Father came to Jotunheim, as I had informed the Guard of our going, hoping to prove that Thor was not ready to rule. Laufey called him a murderer and a thief and I wondered why. We were returned to Asgard and Father banished Thor for his recklessness although in my defense I did try to tell Father the truth but he would not listen to me."_

_Darcy had always wondered what had caused Thor to just fall through the sky and into their path that night. She stayed silent though as he continued to speak._

_"Later that evening I went to the armory. I was intrigued by the Casket of Winters, the Frost Giants source of power. I picked it up and when I did I changed completely into the monster I had been told about all my life. I asked father if I was cursed because I didn't understand how I could have changed from Aseir to a Frost Giant and then father revealed to me my heritage."_

_"I went through so many feelings at that moment. Shock and betrayal were the foremost of all my feelings. I couldn't believe that Father was_  
_telling me that I wasn't his son but the son of a Frost Giant and that he had taken me only to use me later on to combine the kingdoms. My life_  
_suddenly became a lie. A huge lie. Everything I had known and believed in suddenly came crashing down around me."_

_Darcy's heart broke for him at that moment. She wanted to hold him so badly right then and tell him that it would be alright, but she coun't seem to move. Shock at what he had just revealed to her had left her motionless._

_"I yelled at father and he fell into his sleep. I became acting king and I took advantage of the title in my rage. I sent the Destroyer to kill him, so he would no longer be a threat to my right to be king. You know what happened there so I will not explain it. When he returned, he and I fought as I was trying to destroy Jotunheim and the race of monsters that reminded me of what I really was. He destroyed the Bifrost in order to stop me and when the bridge shattered we were thrown over the side. If it had not been for Odin, Thor would have been lost to Asgard."_

_"I, on the other hand, let go. I felt that since I was only there as a pawn they were better off without me. I fell into the Abyss and it was by some_  
_miracle that the Chitari found me. They nursed my back to health and then gave me the staff. It wasn't until later that I found out that they had used_  
_it on me to make me more compliant to their plan."_

_"I went to Midgard via the Tesseract's power, and took it as well as a few others to help with the plan. If it had not been for the Avenger's I would have won."_

_"When Thor retuned us to Asgard, Father imprisoned me in the dungeon where I was told I would stay for the rest of all eternity. However, that changed when he was informed of your return. He came to my cell personally to tell me that he was releasing me but I would remain with a guard until he felt that I had redeemed myself. Hence why your brother is always by my side." he said, finishing his tale._

_She did manage to move by the end of his story and was embracing him tightly. nIt was no wonder that he acted the way he had. Odin saw him as a pawn to be used, Thor only saw his wayward brother, Frigga saw her son and now that she thought about it she saw him as a man who had been through too much in so short a time. Right then she decided that she would give him a chance to redeem himself and if she had to be the one to see that he did so then so be it._

_End of Flashback…_

Darcy still could not believe everything he had told her but after confronting the Allfather himself about it she was surprised that Loki had actually  
been telling the truth. Something she found odd considering he was the God of Lies. Now as she waited out the rain, she wondered if he would ever show his true self to her.

She remembered SHIELD telling her that when Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton had both been under the influence of the tesseract their eyes had turned an eerie shade of blue. Thor had said the same about Loki, when he had come for his wayward brother. So his claim that he had been under the influence of the tesseract as well was true. She knew she was going to have to talk to Loki now that she knew the truth about his past. Everything he had done had been done to gain attention and like Thor she believed that he could be redeemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darcy walked the royal gardens contemplating her betrothal and how she was now of a different mind than she had been when she had first found out about her engagement to Loki. She no longer wanted out of the betrothal like she had at the beginning of the month in fact she was looking forward to getting married. She didn't want to admit it but she was in love with Loki and wanted to be his wife. As she walked she wondered how she was going to resist his advances on her person when she heard a noise behind her. Before she had time to turn to see what it was she was hit from behind and knocked out. When she awoke some time later she found herself in a dark room chained to the wall by both her hands and feet. She was also surrounded by what looked like the creatures that had helped Loki try to take over Midgard. They were tall and lean and their skin looked like tree bark. She silently took in her precarious situation before demanding to be returned to Asgard.

The larger of the creatures who was evidently the leader answered her demands, "I am afraid we cannot do that."

"And why the hell not?" she spat back clearly annoyed.

"Because we now hold something very dear to the Fallen One and he will come to regain it and when he does he will die!" the large being nearly shouted.

"What do you mean you have something the Fallen One holds dear? And who in the world is the Fallen One you speak of, you great oaf?!"

"Ah, I see you do not see your own worth. He will come for you as you are the one he holds dear and when he does he will pay for his betrayal."

Loki. The great buffoon was talking about Loki. Well, she knew that Loki desired her, knew that he would move heaven and earth to see her safe, knew that he would come for her no matter what obstacle lie in his way. She was going to have to convince the creature before her that he was too much a coward to come for her.

"He won't come for me, you know. He is too much a coward beside I am of no importance to him."

"So you do know of whom I was referring to?"

"Yes, and I tell you he will not risk his own neck to save mine."

"I think you are wrong, Sigyn Berensdottir, betrothed of Loki of Asgard, the betrayer I spoke of."

"And I am telling you, you great big unfeeling buffoon, that he is a coward and will not show his face."

At this the tall creature struck her hard effectively knocking her out once more.

Xxx

Frigga and Keeren were in the queens' skyring room looking into the pool hoping to see only happiness in store for their children when an image appeared that frightned both mothers. They looked at each other briefly before both hurried out of the room.

Loki, Thor, Odin, Ronin and Beren were in the throne going over the final wedding preparations, mainly the bride price, when a frantic Frigga burst through the door followed by an equally upset Keeren.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin demanded of his queen.

Instead of addressing her husband she turned to her youngest son, a look of sorrow crossing her features as she said in a very unsteady voice, "Loki, I am afraid that Lady Sigyn has been kidnapped by those that tried to turn you against us months ago. They want to make you pay for your betrayal of them when you lost the fight with your brother and his Midgardian companions months ago."

As the queen as speaking Loki grew very pale and then turned livid. They had dared to take something that was his! For that slight alone they would pay! Darcy was his in every way but one and the fact that they had stolen her only a week before their wedding was not lost on him. However what he could not understand was how they had gotten past the gatekeeper? Surely Heimdall would have alerted them to any danger. He looked around the room at the faces before him then asked his mother, "How did they get to her?"

"They came in undetected if that is what you are asking. They used an old passage between the worlds. I only just saw it in the pool. They will kill her Loki, if you do not go. But if you do then they will kill you. There is no way out for either of you," Frigga said tears in her eyes.

He stood dumbfounded. So many emotions were racing through him but the topmost emotion was rage.

"Do not fear, Mother, I will return her safely to us," he said, shocking everyone in the room.

Odin looked at the son that had changed so much over the course of the past three weeks and knew that Lady Sigyn had a lot to do with it. He only hoped that they both returned safely to Asgard.

Ronin volunteered to go with Loki to retrieve his sister as did Thor. So, it was decided that the three of them would travel to the Darkness and retrieve her.

Xxx

Loki, Thor and Ronin arrived in the Darkness and were immediately set upon by the Chitiri that remained after the fight on Midgard the year before. The battle that insuded was long and gruesome but they were victorious in the end. They continued on to the small shack in the distance where they were sure they were keeping Darcy captive destroying any and all who got in their way as they went.

When they got to the shack they peared into the window and could barely make out Darcy in chains on the opposite wall. Loki recognized the leader of the Chitiri looming over his betrothed and he grew angry at the sight.

"We need a plan of action," Loki said trying to calm himself.

"I say that since there is only one of them left we go in and surprise him. Ronin and I can take him out, Loki. You need to focus on Darcy and getting her free," Thor said surprising Loki with the plan of attack.

They all nodded and stepped into the room just as Darcy reawakened.

xxx

Darcy once again awoke surrounded by darkness and the foul creature who had dared hit her. She wished she had had her trusty taser on her but she had left the device on Midgard when she had traveled home to Asgard.

"I see that you have awoken."

"Yes, no thanks to you, you brute!" she said sarcastically.

"My apologies, I had not meant to hit you that hard."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to strike a woman?" she spat back at him irritated beyond belief.

The being smirked. As irritating as the young woman was, she had a fighting spirit and a quick wit if not a sharp tongue.

"Besides he wouldn't have betrayed you had you not betrayed him first," she told him as he was turning away from her.

He looked back at her sharply, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Had you not used that scepter on him in the first place to make him more compliant to your demands he would never have betrayed you. He wanted to rule far too much. To him you were merely the means to an end; a way to get what he truly desired-a throne. He would have eventually made you his slaves just as he had intended to make Earths inhabitants slaves. You would never have won though. The people of earth are far too strong for even the likes of you. Why do you think only five men and one woman were able to defeat the most powerful being in the universe? Really? You seriously thought you had a chance?" she said goading him, as she had already spotted Loki, Thor and her brother in the shadows by the door.

The being raised his hands to strike her once again when a voice he recognized at once stopped him, "I would not do that if I were you."

The large being turned in astonishment and was shocked to see the Fallen One standing there, a smirk plastered on his handsome face, as well as two other brawnier warriors on either side of him.

"YOU!" the being roared in outrage.

Loki looked at the being that had enslaved him months ago and then to the woman who was chained to the wall. He could see a large purple bruise forming on her left cheek and he saw red.

"Yes, me. You took something of great value to me and I want it back," Loki stated as calmly as he could in his seeting anger.

"Then come and get it." The being goaded him, though he noticed that Loki made no move towards the woman.

Thor and Ronin were the first to move and both attacked at the same time with precision while Loki kept a close eye on what was going on. As much as he wanted be more involved in her rescue, he knew he wasn't much of a warrior like the two men that were with him. He anilized the situation and noticed that the chains that held his betrothed bound were enchanted. As he studied the spell that encompassed her bindings, Thor and Ronin dispatched the foul being that had taken her captive. As soon as the commander had been disposed of, all three men were at Darcy's side working to get her free from the chains that bound her. Loki after studying the bindings quickly unraveled the spell the enchanted the chains and freeded her.

At being released from her bonds, Darcy held fast to her brother and wept. The entire ordeal had been very trying for her and one she would prefer never to have to go through again. Drying her tears after a few minutes, she pulled out of her brothers embrace and turned to the man she had known all along would come to her rescue even if she had basically slandered him to the commander they had just decimated right in front of her.

"Loki, you came for me!" she said surprised though she really wasn't. After their talk the week prior she had begun to see her fiancé in a different light and had grown to like him very much.

Loki, who was still angry that she had been taken in the first place, pulled her into a tight embrace and simply held her to him, like he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go again. "Of course I came for you, my darling girl. I wasn't lying when I said that they took something that was of great value to me. You my dear mean a great deal to me and I would go to the ends of the nine realms to see you safe."

"I know," she said knowing that that was the closest she was going to get to a confession of love from the man embracing her. For some reason it made her happy to know that he cared enough to come after her and that he would always see to it that she was safe and happy. He had changed so much from the murderous villain she had known him to be the year before to the man that now held her with such reverence and devotion.

"Can we go home now?" she asked softly into his shoulder only loud enough for him to hear. He smiled at her reference knowing that she had finally stopped fighting their union and excepted her fate.

He nodded and together the four of them returned to Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stepped back onto Asgardian soil. Loki, who was still holding Darcy, pulled her up into his arms and carried her to her room to rest from her ordeal. He called the healers in and ordered that she be healed immediately. Darcy was surprised by his protectiveness but allowed him to care for her.

"Loki, thank you for coming for me."

"Darling, I will always come for you. I told you that already."

"I know you did, it's just that I…" she was stopped by his finger shushing her.

"You need to rest, darling. I will be back later to check on you," he said before placing a gentle kiss to her head leaving her in the healers care.

Loki met his brother and hers outside her chamber and the three of them walked together to the throne room.

"How is she Brother?" Thor asked as they walked the golden halls.

"She will be fine or so I have been told. I mean to ask that the wedding be pushed back a little so that she has time to recover properly."

Ronin, who had not said anything, listened as his prince spoke of his sister. He knew that Loki was in love with his sister. In fact anyone who looked at him could tell especially when he looked at her but the prince would not say it to her. This confused the man greatly. He was about to ask Loki why he had yet to tell Darcy that he loved her when they reached the throne room.

"Father, Mother, Beren, Keeren she has been returned safely and is resting in her chamber from her misfortune. I am told she will recover but the beings that captured her injured her and she will need some time to heal so I am requesting that the wedding be put on hold until she has recover," Loki said to the group before him.

"Of course, my son. She has suffered from an extreme trauma and of course needs time to come to terms with what has happened to her. In the meantime though I am going to ask something very important of you, my son," Odin began startling Loki when he was once again called the son of Odin.

"Yes, Father?"

"I want you to magically seal all the old passageways leading into Asgard. Your mother has told me there are many coming into this realm and I do not want a repeat of what happened here today to happen again anytime in the future."

Loki merely nodded, letting the king know that it would be done even if he was not happy about it. But like Odin, he wasn't going to take the chance of someone coming after Darcy again.

Xxx

Keeren sat by her daughter's bedside waiting for her to awaken. She blamed herself for what had happened to her daughter even if she had nothing to do with it. She felt that since she had basically dragged her daughter back to Asgard it was her fault that she had gone through the ordeal that she had. Keeren caressed Darcy's bruised cheek that, with the healers help, had gone from a dark purple to a fading yellow and wondered why the creatures that had kidnapped Darcy had struck her.

Like everyone else she had been surprised that Loki was the one that insisted on going to retrieve his bethrothed when everyone there knew exactly the kind of man he was. It was a shock that still had not worn off even though it had been two days since the incident. Yet, now having seen his insistence at saving Darcy she knew that he would do everything within his power to keep her safe. Like her son, she knew the prince was in love with her daughter but she also knew that Darcy was in love with Loki. She wondered if and when the two would actually let the other know of their growing attachment.

Darcy stirred in her bed and slit her eyes open just a smidge so that they could adjust to the light flooding into the room. Turning her head, she could see her mother sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Mom?" she croaked out through parched lips.

"Darcy! Thank goodness you are awake. How are you feeling dear?" her mother asked coming to stand over her.

"Thirsty," she managed to say with a small smile.

Keeren immediately filled a glass from the pitcher by the bed and helped her daughter to drink. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Then after a moment asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," was her mother's reply.

"Two days!" she exclaimed in shock, for she had never slept that long in her life.

"Yes, the healers thought it best to put you into a healing sleep that only you could awaken from when the time was right. Everyone has been by to sit with you but no one more than Loki. He is here almost as much as i am."

"I see. Let me guess who ordered the healers to help me in the first place," she said with a slight grin. Thankful that Loki had done everything he could to help her get well.

"Your guess is as good a mine dear," Keeren said with a smirk.

"Can I see him, Mother?"

"Of course, you may. I will be right back."

Darcy watched as her mother left her chamber and she laid back down to await her betroths presence. Her mother returned moments later and said that he was in a meeting with her father and his at the moment but he would be there as soon as he could. Darcy nodded and told her mother that she was going to take a nap. Funny how sleeping for two days could make one so tired, she thought before drifting off again.

About an hour later, Loki came into the room to find her sound asleep. He took up the chair that her mother had vacated an hour before. Taking her hand, he waited for her to awaken.

Darcy felt someone take her hand into theirs and knew that touch well. She had felt it in her dreams for weeks. Opening her eyes, she found Loki sitting by her side.

She offered a soft smile and waited to see if he was going to say anything.

"Darling I see you have finally decided to join the land of the living," he joked which made her smile grow.

"Indeed I have, your Highness," she teased back surprised at their sudden banter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better actually….thank you for taking care of me," she whispered softly, blushing the whole time.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. You are more than welcome. Besides it is my job to see that you are well taken care of as you are going to be my wife."

"About that, Loki," she began but he stopped her.

"I know you think that the wedding will take place in only a few days from now but I went ahead, in light of what you have gone through, and have asked that it be pushed back until you are completely recovered from your ordeal."

This surprised her as she knew how badly he wanted her, but she was grateful once again to his thoughtfulness. She wondered again if someone had replaced the old Loki she had known with someone else but shrugged the thought away.

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of the day talking quietly about everything that had happened in the past two days she had been out and she found out that he had sealed all the passageways leading to and from Asgard. He told her that he didn't want a repeat of what happened to her and that he did it to keep her safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki and Darcy were walking arm in arm around the royal gardens discussing their upcoming wedding.

"Loki, can I tell you something?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She sighed then said, "As you know when I found out I was betrothed to you it came as a shock and I immediately told my mother that I wasn't going through with it. I couldn't believe that I was going to have to marry you and told her in no uncertain terms that I wouldn't. I was told, however, that I had no choice in the matter and that I was going to have to marry you whether I liked it or not."

Loki listened knowing how she would have felt that way considering everything that he had put her through if unintentionally. But he sensed that she was not finished speaking and listened as she continued.

"Of course when we arrived here and Odin told me I had only a month to get to know you before we were to be married, I dreaded the idea. I had already made up my mind that I hated you and no amount of time spent in your company was going to change my mind. However, I found myself liking you more each day. I found you charming, yet true to your nature. I found myself falling for you a little more each day. Then you told me your history. I admit it was a lot to take in and I didn't want to believe you but somehow I did. After that day I had to reexamine everything I thought I knew about you. It was no easy feat I tell you."

"The day I was kidnapped, in this very garden, no less, I had come to the realization that …" she stopped and took a deep breath before saying, "I came to the realization that I loved you and I wanted to be your wife."

He was shocked by her confession and wondered if she knew that he loved her too. Before he could say anything though she continued.

"I was shocked by how my feelings had changed in so short a time, how I could go from hating you with a passion to loving you with equal passion was beyond my comprehension. Anyway, when I awoke in that dark room I knew that you would come for me. My injuries, I guess you could say, were really my own fault. I taunted the creature telling them that you were too much a coward to come for me although I knew you would but they didn't need to know that. I guess in my own way I was trying to protect you from them. But then you and my brother and Thor came and rescued me and I was so relieved. When my brother held me after releasing me from my bonds I kept thinking to myself that his were not the arms I wanted to be holding me. I wanted it to be you that was holding me then and that's why I pulled away from him and went to you."

"Loki, I know that you can detect when someone is lying and I know that you know that every word I have just spoken is the truth. I know that you care for me. I find though that I am a selfish creature and want my future husband to love me in return even though I know that it might never hap..."

At that he stopped her by pulling her into his arms and kissing her with every ounce of passion and need he could muster. How could she think that he didn't love her? What more was he going to have to do to prove it to her? Did she really need to hear him say it?

They pulled apart breathing heavily and Loki couldn't hold back anymore. If she wanted the words then she would have them. "Darling, why is it you don't think that I love you? Have I not shown in in every way possible that I do? Do you really need to hear me say it? If so, then I love you Darcy Sigyn Berensdottir."

Darcy stood looking up at him in shock. He had said it! He had finally told her he loved her! She broke out into a huge grin before throwing her arms around him and kissed him.

She broke away and asked him one more thing. "Loki is there a way to bring Jane here for our wedding? She is like a sister to me and I want her to see how happy I am since she doubted that you could make me happy and I want to prove to her that you do and besides I want to make her and Thor happy too."

He chuckled at that, "Darling, i will look into it, however I will not promise that Father will aloow her here." She was satisfied with that and they continued to talk about their upcoming wedding.

"One other thing," she began.

"And what would that be my dear?"

"Could we push the wedding date up? I know that you had your father and mine push it back because of what happened to me but I have recovered completely now and I can't wait to get married Loki."

He wanted the same thing. He couldn't wait to be have her as his wife.

They were interrupted by Ronin moments later asking if he could have a private moment with his sister. Loki nodded then kissed her gently before walking away.

Darcy stared after him a small smile gracing her features.

"Have you told him yet, Sister?" he asked as soon as the prince was out of sight.

"Told him what?" she asked confused as she turned to look at her brother.

"Have you told him that you love him?" he said almost stressing the word love.

"Yes, Ronin. I have told him that I love him and he in return has told me. Oh Brother I don't think I have ever been this happy before!" she exclaimed happily.

"Come walk with me, Sister, I would have words with you."

She took his proffered arm and they began their walk.

"What is it you would say to me?" she asked after a few moments.

"I guess I just wanted to get to know my sister before she is to be wed and royal responsibilities take over her time."

"Oh," was all she got out as she realized that he was right.

"Well, what would you like to know?" she asked.

"Anything, Everything," he said.

She laughed softly then answered, "Alright. Well as you know mother changed my name when we went to Midgard though Sigyn has always been used in my name. She simply made it my middle name and gave me the name Darcy after ready a book on Midgard called Pride and Prejudice. I was named after the main male character which when I learned that's how I got my name made me wonder if mother had hit her head on something before naming me. I could never figure out why she named me after Mr. Darcy and when I did finally ask her recently she said it was because she liked the character and that he reminded her of my father."

"I guess my childhood was alright even if I did not have a father figure in it. I did ask mother about him but she always got this look on her face when I did and somehow managed to change the subject. It wasn't until recently that I learned everything. At first I didn't want to come back if it meant I would have to marry the man that had tried to take over my world a year after he had tried to kill his own brother and destroyed my home town. But after finding out I had no choice in the matter I guess I relented and resigned myself to my fate. I still wanted to find a way out and was willing to ask you to help me but after seeing the joy written on all of your faces at the announcement, I knew then that no help would be forthcoming."

"I even went as far as to tell Loki that he may one day be my husband but that it would be in name only for he would never share my bed. To which he basically put me in my place telling me that I wasn't on Midgard where such vows were broken easily but that I was on Asgard and here he had every right to expect me to do my duty to him. I was affronted of course as I had not grown up here and my way of thinking clashed with his. A week later he told me his story."

She stopped to look at her brother who was listening and waiting to hear her finish.

"Ronin, I had no idea that he felt the way he did. I learned more about him then than I think I ever would have on my own by just observing him. Did you know that he sees himself as a monster? I know Loki is many things but a monster? He refused to show me why and I am still curious what he means."

Here he stopped her. "Sister, I would not ask that of him if I were you. There is a part of the prince that he wishes no one to see and even though it is now common knowledge what his real ancestry is he prefers to not show it. As it is he still gets looks of fear from the people that once revered him. I think you marrying him will help them see that he isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Darcy did he not tell you who his true father was?"

'Yes, I know that he was born a Frost Giant even if he was basically the runt. But what does that have to do with anything? Ronin he might have been born a Frost Giant but he was raised a Aseir."

"I know this Sister but the prince once he found out what he was furious that he had been lied to all his life about who he was."

"I know Loki told me this. I, myself, was mad at Odin for keeping Loki's heritage to himself, so much so that I confronted him about his treatment of him."

"Darcy please tell me you didn't yell at the King!"

"Yes, I did," she quipped with pride.

Ronin shook his head at his sister not quite believing she told off the king for what he had done to the prince.

"I hope for your sake that he wasn't too upset with you for it, Sister."

"Oh, I don't think so. In fact, I think I made him rethink everything he did to his son. A son he was supposed to love. I mean Ronin, for a man who steals another's child, then raises that child as his own, making that child believe he has an equal chance at one day ruling Asgard and then pulls the rug out from underneath him it was wrong of him and I told him so."

Just as she finished they saw their father walking towards them.

"Ronin, Sigyn," Beren greeted the siblings.

"Father," they both greeted with a slight bow.

"Ronin, I would like to speak with Sigyn alone," Beren said and Ronin kissed his sisters cheek and left her in their father's care.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Father?"

"Only a few things about the wedding," he began and then continued. "Sigyn, I know from your mother that when she first told you about the betrothal you flat out refused to marry Prince Loki is this true?"

"Yes, Father it is true. But you have to understand, he tried to take over my realm, he tried to kill his brother, destroyed my town. In my eyes he was the villain and I did not want to have to be tied to him for the rest of my life."

"And now?" he prodded.

"Now. Now I can't wait to marry him."

"What changed your mind?"

"It was a combination of things actually. But the biggest reason is because I found myself falling for him. I realized the day I had been kidnapped that I loved him and I wanted to marry him. It surprised me since I was determined not to fall for him and finding that I actually wanted to marry him shocked me."

"Why are you asking me this, Father?"

"Because as your father, I want to see you happy in your marriage."

"I will be happy, Father. I love him so very much and I hope that he can trust me enough to show me his true self."

"I see he told you about his heritage then."

"Yes, but he refuses to show me his true self!" she exclaimed irritated.

"Sigyn, he might not show you, mainly because he fears you will turn from him. Especially now that you have told him that you love him. Loki is volatile at best and now that he has found the only woman that has ever accepted him, he is not going to risk losing her for any reason. You should have seen his reaction when he found out that you had been kidnapped. He wanted to march right in and rescue you alone. It was his reaction that told everyone that you had changed him and that he actually cared about someone other than himself."

Darcy smiled at that but it was soon marred by a frown. She wanted him to trust her enough to show her his true self.

"Father, I have asked Loki if our wedding could be pushed up since I can't wait to marry him and he has said that he will talk to you and Odin about it. I know he asked that it be pushed back because of my recent ordeal but I don't want to wait anymore. I love him and he loves me and we just want to be together."

"We shall see what can be done to change the wedding date, my dear."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Sigyn, I also wanted to say that I am sorry that I was not a part of your life growing up. I did ask the king on several occasions to bring both you and your mother home but he refused to do so. Now I do not want you running to the Allfather and telling him off again," he said the last with a chuckle remembering the last time she had told off the king. "He had his reasons for not bringing you both home and I respect him for his wise decision. I may not have liked it but the king never does anything without looking at it from every angle. Well… That is except in his son's case. I was there the day he took Loki from the temple on Jotunheim. He truly did think that the boy had been placed there to die. It was the only time I have known him to not think of the consequences of his actions."

"So exactly what is Loki gaining by marrying me?" she asked suddenly.

Her question took him back for a minute. It was not something he had expected her to ask him.

"A wife," was all he could tell her for it was true in a way.

"I know that, Father. But what else he to gain from this marriage?"

"A partner who loves him," he hedged.

She shook her head knowing that he wasn't going to tell her and the she was going to have to find out by other means.

"Yes, that is true, Father."

He smiled and they continued their walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki walked back to the palace after leaving his beloved in her brother's care. He had not wanted to leave her but he knew that she was safe with  
him. As he walked into the throne room to talk to his father about the wedding he was beset upon by his brother.

"Thor, what is it you want?" he asked irritably, as it still irked him that Odin had chosen the big oaf to be the next king.

"Nothing, can I not just talk to you, Brother?"

Loki sighed. "Of course you can, I was about to talk to father about a request from Darcy when you came upon me."

"What request would that be?"

"She wants to bring a friend here to see us get married," Loki said purposely not revealing the friends name.

"Oh, well I wish you luck then Brother," with that Thor walked away.

Shaking his head with a grin on his face, he wondered if he was going soft as he suddenly had the urge to make his brother happy. He walked into  
the throne room with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Loki, what brings you here?" Odin asked.

"Darcy has a request to ask of you and as she is engaged right now with her family I thought I would ask in her stead."

"And what would she have me do?"

"She would like to have Jane Foster brought to Asgard to see her get married."

Odin thought for a moment. The request was not a large one in fact it would make both his soon to be daughter-in-law and Thor very happy to  
have the woman there. He knew that Thor had his heart set on the woman and no matter how much he wanted him to marry Lady Sif, he now  
knew that that was never going to happen. "Alright, she may come to Asgard."

Loki was a little taken back by the approval but nodded. He turned to leave when Odin spoke once more.

"Loki, I wanted to say that I am sorry for my treatment of you. It was unfair of me to make you believe that you and Thor both had a chance at  
Asgard's throne. What you said to me back then is true. I didn't want a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard, but now I am beginning to  
wonder if I made the right choice in who I made my heir. You are as much my son as Thor is even if you are not blood related. And you would make  
a good king."

"Father?" Loki questioned with a hint of surprise in his voice. There was also a small part of him that wondered what Odin had meant when he said  
that he would be a good king. Had the king changed his mind?

"Loki, everything that you did was because of me. I didn't tell you about your heritage when you were younger and instead you had to find out on  
your own which caused a rift between you and us, the ones that raised you. Your betrothed saw fit to make me see my error and I have to agree  
with her. I took you thinking that you had been abandoned but when I went to Jotunheim to bring you and Thor back after he almost caused a war. Laufey said something that made me think that maybe you had not been placed in that temple to die but to protect you. I rarely do anything without thinking about the consequences of my actions first but when I took you into my arms something stirred with in me and I could not see a child left to die. So I took you and raised you as my own."

"Father, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to tell her the full truth of what you are. You need to trust that she will not turn from you, son. If you truly love her as I think  
you do then you need to let her see the real you. I know that you don't want to, if only to not scare her. However, I do not think there is much that  
could scare that woman," he stopped and chuckled at the thought.

Loki knew Odin was right, yet he was still afraid of what her reaction to his other self would be. He knew she was curious as to what he looked like  
in his other form and as much as he wanted to show her he still didn't feel comfortable doing so. It wasn't that he didn't trust Darcy for he did he  
just didn't trust himself.

"Father, who did you have in mind then to go retrieve Miss Foster?" Loki said changing the subject.

"I think I will have Thor do it or maybe I will send Ronin and surprise Thor with her presence here."

Loki smiled and nodded before bowing and leaving the king to his thoughts.

Xxxx

Ronin left his sister with their father and went to seek out the king.

"Ronin, what is it?"

"Your Majesty, do you still need me to guard Loki? You and I both know that he has changed for the better and I do not see that he needs guarding  
anymore."

"I agree. He doesn't need a guard anymore. Your sister has worked a miracle, Ronin. I never thought I would say this but Loki has changed for the  
better. I admit that there is still a part of him that is still mischievous but that is his personality but the villain everyone viewed him as is no  
longer there."

"Oh, there is one more thing I would like you to do and you can take Loki with you for this."

"Yes?"

"I would like the two of you to go to Midgard and retrieve a Miss Foster and bring her back here. Apparently your sister has requested her  
presence for the wedding."

"Of course, sire. How soon did you wish or me to retrieve this woman?"

"As soon as possible, Ronin."

Ronin nodded and went to look for the prince.

Xxx

Jane Foster sat in her lab wondering how Darcy was doing. She missed her friend and assistant a lot. She wondered if she was now married to Loki  
or if the wedding had yet to take place. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her replica of the bridge between the worlds Thor had told  
her about. At the thought of the man that had left her two years prior she felt a pang in her heart. She missed him terribly. Just then there was a  
flash of light and when she opened her eyes after shielding them from the sudden light she saw Loki and an unknown man standing before her.

"YOU!" she shouted when she saw Loki.

"Yes, me Miss Foster. I have come to bring you to Asgard on the request of my betrothed."

Jane was taken aback by the calmness in Loki's voice. She had always thought of him as menicing but the man before hew as anything but. She wondered briefly if Darcy had changed him but shook the thought aside. "Who is that?" she asked turning towards the unknown man beside Loki.

"My apologies Miss Foster, this is Ronin Berenson, Darcy's brother. Ronin, Miss Foster."

Jane blushed at the introduction as she found the man before her to be very handsome and then she realized what she was thinking and blushed even deeper. 'Bad Jane,' she thought to herself.

"A pleasure to finally meet the woman my sister thinks of as a sister, Lady Jane." She accepted the kiss Ronin placed on her hand.

"So when do we leave?" Jane asked excited to finally be reunited with her beloved and best friend.

"Now, if that is what you wish, Lady Jane. I know my sister is looking forward to seeing you again."

Jane nodded and before she knew it she was standing on Asgard for the first time. She had little time to take in the sights as they walked very  
quickly to the palace.

"Hey, slow down there. I would actually like to see this place!"

"I am sorry, Lady Jane, but Prince Loki just wants to get back to my sister. He is very protective of her especially since recent events."

"What do you mean by recent events?" Jane inquired curious and afraid for her friend.

"My sister was recently kidnapped,"

Jane gasped in horror and then asked if Darcy was alright. Ronin told her that Darcy was fine but that Loki was the one to initiate the rescue which  
surprised Jane greatly.

"Ronin, does he love her?" she finally asked as she watched the man, that had tried to kill her beloved and take over her realm the year before, walk  
faster towards the palace.

"Yes, he does and she in turn loves him. They will do well together, Lady Jane. So do not worry about that."

Jane took his word for it but was resolved to ask Darcy herself if she was okay with this wedding when she had not been when she left Earth the  
month before.

They reached the Palace and walked to the throne room so that Jane could be introduced to the king.

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed when she saw her friend walk into the throne room and went to embrace the woman she saw as her sister.

"Darcy, are you okay?" Jane said as soon as Darcy released her.

"Oh, Jane, I am very much okay. I have never been happier in fact."

Jane nodded and then she saw Thor standing below the Throne looking at her like she was a ghost. He looked like he couldn't quite  
believe that she was actually there.

"Father, Miss Jane Foster of Midgard."

Jane wasn't sure if she should bow or not so instead just said, "I wanted to say thank you, Your Majesty, for allowing me to come to Asgard."

Odin just smiled. He could see why Thor was so enamored of the mortal woman. She was very pretty if not petite.

"Welcome to Asgard Miss Foster of Midgard."

Thor wasted no time in swooping in then and pulling Jane into a bear hug. He really just wanted to kiss her, but figured he would save that for when they didn't have everyones' eyes on them.

Darcy, who was now standing beside her betrothed leaned closer and said, "Thank you for going to bring her here."

"You're welcome, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day of her wedding dawned bright as she laid awake in her bed that after today would no longer be hers. There was still a lot of time before  
the married women of the court would come to get her ready for the ceremony which was being held in one of the outer gardens. She knew that there was going to be a lot of symbolism in her preparation to become a bride and she was not looking forward to it in the least. Why did it have to be so complicated and ritualistic? Why could it not be simple? Darcy was a simple person and would have preferred her wedding to be a simple affair but seeing as she barely had any say into what went into the planning of her own wedding she would have to take what she was given. Apparently here the parents were the ones to do all the planning and the bride just had to show up.

She sighed and got out of bed. After a quick bath she dressed and went to her sitting room to await the women who would prepare her for the  
wedding.

Jane came in shortly thereafter. "Darcy, today is your wedding day. Can you believe it?!" she exclaimed coming to sit next to her friend.

"In a way no, I can't. It just doesn't seem possible you know. I mean when I left Earth over a month ago I hated the idea of marrying him and now I ….. I can't wait to become his wife, Jane."

"What made you change your mind, Darcy? I mean yeah when you left you were quite set against marrying him and rightly so, so how did you go  
from hating the man to loving him in so short a time?"

"It's hard to explain, Jane. It was a gradual change I can tell you that. I…that is ….Jane he's been through so much in the past few years and if you  
only knew what he had happen to him…. I'm not making any since am I?"

"Nope, not an ounce of since actually, why don't you start from the beginning."

Darcy nodded and began to explain everything that had happened between herself and Loki in the past month. By the time she was finished  
explaining Jane was far more sympathetic to Loki's cause than she had been before Darcy began her tale.

"So you're telling me that Odin lied to him about his heritage all his life and that is what set off the chain of events that followed?"

"Yep," Darcy quipped.

"I do hope someone informs the king of his bad parenting skills," Jane huffed.

Darcy laughed at this and told Jane that she already gave the king a piece of her mind about his treatment of his adopted son.

Jane laughed at that. She knew Darcy well enough to know that she would tell off the King of Asgard for something like that. Darcy was fiercely  
loyal to those she loved and protective too. So Jane wasn't surprised in the least that she had done what she did.

They talked or the rest of the afternoon until the women came in to prepare her for the ceremony.

They first had Jane remove her head piece that signified her virgin status. This was wrapped in a velvet cloth to be saved for her firstborn daughter. Then they undressed her and then bathed her with herbs and incence, telling her everything she needed to know about how to please her new husband. This embarraseed not only her but Jane as well as she had been appointed as her maid of honor. Once she was washed they dried her off and began to dress her for the ceremony.

Xxx

Loki looked around the chamber that he would be sharing with his new bride shortly. He had not wanted to move out of his chamber but seeing as  
it was too small for two people Odin had bestowed a new chamber on the couple as a wedding present. Darcy had yet to see them as he wanted it  
to be a surprise. Turning, he left the room satisfied that everything was in order and walked back to his to get ready for the ceremony.

Just as his bride was being prepared for the ceremony so was he. The married men of the court as well as Thor came to help him prepare. Like her they bathed him and told him how to be a good husband to his new bride. After the bath he was dressed in his ceremonial armor sans the helmet.

Xxx

Darcy had been prepped for the wedding and was now fully dressed and ready to go. Her dress was a satin like silk in the medieval style. It was  
gold with sheer green fabric (the same color as Loki's signature color) wrapped around the bust and flowed down her arms and into a long point.  
Her hair was unbound and had been brushed till it gleamed. She wore a circlet in the same golden color upon her brow.

"Are you ready my dear?" her mother asked after all the women left except Jane and Frigga.

"As ready as I will ever be, Mom."

"There is just one more thing to add to your gown, my dear."

"And what would that be?" Jane asked.

"This," Keeren said producing a satin ribbon that was about an inch thick.

"What's that?" Jane and Darcy asked confussed.

"This, is the binding sash. The bride has to be the one to bring it to the ceremony. It signifies herself and her willingness to be bound to her chosen mate," Keeren explained to the two girls as she loosely placed the sash around her daughters waist and attached it with a brooch.

"You look lovely, Darcy," Frigga stated knowing that the younger woman was nervous after all the tales the other women had told her about what to expect as a new bride. "Do not worry, I know that my son would do nothing to hurt you."

Darcy smiled at the queen in thanks and nodded as she already knew that Loki would not do anything to harm her, though it still was hard not to  
think of what was to come later on that night.

"Come, my dear it is time."

Darcy, Jane, Frigga and Keeren walked out of the chamber to the large courtyard where the wedding was to take place. There they were met by her father. Then she took a breath and began her walk to the makeshift altar where one of the head priests and her groom were waiting for her arrival.

Loki didn't look back to see her approach as it was considered bad luck to do so and so kept his eyes forward. Darcy though got a good look at his back side and thought he looked very handsome in his armor. She did wish that he had worn the helmet though. He just looked ultra sexy in that helmet and she wanted to see him in it again.

She finally stepped up beside Loki and he took a quick look at her and smiled softly, a look of pure love in his eyes.

Then the priest began.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Sigyn Berensdottir and Loki Laufeyson adopted son of Odin. There are many  
things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief and from many cultures. With each union more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its  
downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Loki and Sigyn have come here today to be joined as one in marriage."

"Sigyn, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true," Darcy answered.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you," the priest asked.

Beren spoke, "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth  
pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect  
guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of  
your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for  
storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the spirit is with you always."

He indicated that Darcy remove the sash from around her waist and give it to him. She did as bid and handed him the sash.

He then spoke again.

"Do you, Loki, take Sigyn to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor  
and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

Loki looked deep into his love's eyes and answered, "I do."

The priest then turned to Darcy.

"Do you, Sigyn, take Loki to be your husband, to be his constant friend, his partner in life, and his true love? To love him without reservation,  
honor and respect him, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress, and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

She returned the look Loki was giving her and answered, "I do."

The Priest then began to bless the union,

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.

Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.  
Yet they are only tools.  
Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union."

He then addressed the pair before him.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will  
countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you  
when fear or grief racks your mind. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that  
will give you support and encourage you to chase your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized."

The priest turned then to Loki and asked, "Loki, Will you be Sigyn's faithful partner for life?"

Loki answered, "Yes."

The priest repeated the same question to Darcy, and again the response was in the affirmative.

"Will you be each other's constant friends and one true love?" he asked the both of them.

They answered together, "Yes."

After they had answered the priest began to wrap their clasped hands with the sash. "And so the binding is made."

He then turned to Darcy and asked, "Sigyn, do you promise to love Loki without reservation?"

"Yes," came her reply.

He then asked the same of Loki and he too answered yes. He then asked them both, "Will both of you stand by one another in sickness and in  
health, in plenty and in want?"

"Yes," came both of their replies.

"And so the binding is made." the priest said again.

"Sigyn, will you stand together with Loki in times of joy and sorrow?"

"I will," she answered.

Loki was asked the same and gave the same answer.

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" he again asked the couple.

They again answered in the affirmative and the priest once again replied with, "And so the binding is made."

"Loki will you always to be open and honest with Sigyn, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I will," he replied.

Again the question was asked and Darcy replied that she would.

"Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes for this marriage?" he again addressed the two of them.

"We will," they answered again in unison.

"And so the binding is made," was once again said by the priest.

"Sigyn, Will you honor this man?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Loki, Will you honor this woman?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will you both seek to cherish and strengthen that honor?" he asked the pair.

"We will," they answered.

Again he replied with, "And so the binding is made."

He then removed the sash and placed it on the altar. "The knots of this binding are not formed by this sash but instead by your vows. Either  
of you may drop the sash, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. Now you are bound one to the other  
with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know - To grow in wisdom and  
love. That your marriage will be strong that your love will last in this life and beyond."

The priest then turned and addressed Loki.

"Loki, I have not the right to bind you to Sigyn, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time, and place your ring in her hand."

Loki replied with, "It is my wish."

"Sigyn, I have not the right to bind you to Loki, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time, and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," Darcy replied.

"Sigyn, as it is your wish, place the ring on his finger. Loki, as it is your wish, place the ring on her finger."

"Then repeat after me:

I, in the name of the spirits that reside within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee  
to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one.

To desire thee, and be desired, to desire thee, and be desired by thee, to possess thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in  
health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I  
shall respect you, your beliefs, your people and your ways as I respect myself. So here we stand together, and here we make a stand, to offer love to holiness, in faith to understand, that if living is for loving, and only truth is true, then I dedicate myself to loving you. I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine."

They repeated the vow together in one voice.

"Loki and Sigyn, in the eyes of this gathering, in the light of the spirits and by the law of the land, be you now married. You may now share in your  
first kiss as husband and wife."

Loki pulled Darcy to him and placed a very chaste kiss to her lips, sealing their vows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was no reception as that would come the next day after the marriage was consummated. Darcy was still holding Loki's hand like a lifeline as  
they were walked towards the room that would see her go from naive girl to married woman. To say she was nervous would be a huge  
understatement. She wasn't afraid of Loki but more of what was to happen between them as it had to be witnessed by at least two others. A custom  
she really didn't care for. She was nervous enough without having others witness her deflowerment. Loki could sense her nervousness and if he was  
honest with himself he would say, so was he. Like his bride, he wasn't looking forward to having others in the room when he made love to his bride  
for the first time. But it was customary to see that the marriage was properly consummated and that the bride was pure.

They reached their new chamber and he pulled her up into his arms cradling her to him like a babe before the door was opened and the two  
appointed to watch the consummation entered followed by himself with his bride. He let her down but kept his arms around her. The two appointee,  
who were two highly respected members of the court, turned the emerald green comforter on the bed down and then the female pulled at Darcy's  
hand making Loki release her and pulled her into a small chamber off of the main bedchamber and stripped her of her wedding gown and replacing  
it with a light gold shift that barely covered anything and left a lot to the imagination. The shift, she decided was supposed to entice her already  
needy husband. The whole process was a little awkward for her, but she knew that it was cutomary for this to happen so she silently allowed the  
woman to do her job before she was returned to the bedchamber and her waiting husband.

As his bride was being made ready for the bedding so was he. The other attendant was removing his armor leaving him in only his undergarment.  
The chill in the air didn't affect him as he knew it would Darcy; the thought of what the cold air would do to her made him smirk. He heard footsteps  
reemerging into the room and turned to see his very embarrassed bride standing by the door to the chamber she had been taken to. He waited for  
her to come to him even though he really just wanted to go to her. He knew that what was to happen next was purely symbolic and that she didn't  
even know it. But her coming to him was a sign of her willingness to enter into the bedding and he would not have to force it on her. He wanted her  
to be comfortable in this but also knew that it would be almost impossible to do so with the other occupants in the room watching their every move.

Darcy stopped outside the chamber she had been taken to and looked at her husband. She had never seen him without his clothes on and took a  
moment to appreciate the view. She was nervous but kept telling herself to ignore the two attendants in the room and focus only on her new  
husband. At least that's the advice she had been given by her mother before they had been led to the chamber. She swallowed before taking slow,  
nervous steps over to him, ignoring the two others that had moved to the side of the room to give them a little privacy though she knew that they  
could still see them. When she reached him she stood silent waiting to see what he would do.

He couldn't breathe. The sight of her in that excuse for a nightgown had made him forget how to. If the object of the gown was to entice it certainly  
was doing its job, he thought wryly. When she reached him she stopped and waited for him to either say or do something he wasn't sure which. He  
then decided to touch the vision that was before him. He just knew that he had died and gone to Valhalla, though he had no idea what he done to  
deserve the angel that stood before him now. He skimmed his hands up her bare arms to her shoulders and into the mass of chocolate curls that  
hung loosely around them. Tipping her head up, he then kissed her softly before whispering only loud enough for her to hear.

"I can make it so it will seem like they are not here, if it would make you more comfortable, Love."

At his words she immediately nodded, wordlessly giving him permission to do whatever it was he would do to make the two observers unnoticeable  
by them. He then told her softly that it was done and that he had also silenced the room so as not to embarrass her later. (He knew that she was  
going to be screaming quite loudly by the end of the night and so informed her of the latter.)

She then gave in to her craving and leaned up and kissed him with every ounce of passion she felt for the man before her. He was taken by surprise  
though only for a moment before he too allowed himself to get lost in their shared passion. His hands were not idle during their kiss though he  
began caressing every inch of her that he could reach. She in turn began to touch him though her touches were hesitant and slow were his were  
insistent though unhurried. Loki then pushed her down onto the bed and came down atop her though they never broke the kiss they shared.

Darcy broke away first as she had need of air and then breathed out his name in desperation and need. "Loki."

"Tell me what is it you want, darling. You know I cannot deny you anything you wish," he breathed out as he too tried to catch his breath.

She thought for a moment and a wicked idea came to mind though she would wait to implement it to when they didn't have an audience. "I want you  
to make me yours, please. I don't think I can take much more."

Smiling, he leaned up and pulled off her gown leaving her completely bare to his heated gaze. She had the urge to hide but knew that it wouldn't  
help and swallowed back the urge though that didn't stop her from flushing in embarrassment. He was surprised that she wasn't trying to hide but  
didn't miss the flush that overcame her normally creamy complexion.

"Beautiful," he breathed out then leaned over and kissed her again building up their passion to a dizzying height.

Darcy wasn't sure if she would last any longer but then she felt his hand begin to touch her lower and again she had to force herself not to push him  
away. She then felt a touch where no one had ever touched her before and nearly squealed in shock. She did though manage a surprised gasp as he  
pulled away from their kiss and begin to kiss her neck. Her body was on fire and she needed something though she wasn't sure what. All she knew  
was that he could quench the fire that tore through her at his touch.

Loki studied her face as he touched her. Watching her closely for any sign of discomfort, he found that she was leaning into his touch instead of away which he approved of greatly.

He continued to touch her until his own need became too great and he lined them up prepared to join them together forever.

"Forgive me, my love," he said and then joined them as one.

He felt her stiffen at the intrusion and held as still as he could in order for her adjust to his size. Darcy cried out at the burning sensation that  
traveled through her as he pushed into her. She was grateful that he remained still though as it gave her time to adjust to him and the sensation of  
being one with her husband and only love. Soon she had the need to move and gently pressed her hip up to his indicating that she was okay and  
ready for more.

The movement was subtle but did not go unnoticed by her husband and soon they were moving together in an unhurried manner. Each of them  
was learning what the other liked and just wanting to bask in the fact that they were now one and that no one could ever separate them again.

Soon their movements quickened as their passion and desire for the other increased. Before long they were both coming crying out the others name  
as pleasure soared through them both. Once the pleasure died away he pulled away and pulled her into his arms coving them as he released the  
spell that held the two observers from view. They nodded at them as they walked out the door no doubt to report to her father and his that the marriage had now been consummated.

After they were gone he joined his bride in peaceful slumber a smile gracing his handsome face.

xxx

The next morning Darcy awoke alone in bed. Reaching out to see where her husband had gone she found his side of the bed cold to the touch. She  
took a quick glace around the lightly lit room to finally spot him by the balcony. She pulled her gown back on and then went to join him. When she  
reached his side she got a surprise she had never thought she would ever get. Loki was BLUE! He had turned to his other form and was looking out  
over the garden that they had been married in the night before.

"Loki?" she questioned softly lying a hand on his arm startling him out of his thoughts.

He went to change back but she stopped him. "Don't please," she said softly as she admired his new look.

"You shouldn't look at me like this, Darcy," he said carefully.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Because, I am a monster. A creature to be feared," he returned trying to turn from her.

Darcy placed both hands on his face and turned him to her. "Loki, listen to me, please. You are not a monster. It is true that you have caused a lot of  
misery to others but that doesn't make you a monster. The Jotun, from what I have managed to gather, are a giant race its true but does that really  
make them monsters? I love you and I don't care what color you skin is, you could turn purple and I would still love you. It's what's in here, that counts," she said laying a hand over his heart.

He listened to her words and heard the conviction behind them but it wasn't until he looked into her beloved face that he read the truth of what she  
was saying. "So you don't see me as the creature that everyone here fears?" he asked.

"Nope," she quipped with a grin. "Besides, I think you look particularly sexy this way. Did I ever tell you that my favorite color is blue," she finished  
with a huge grin and a mischievous look in her eyes.

He saw the look she was giving him and knew what it was she wanted then and he could not deny her. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply  
before he returned them to their bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

1 year later…

Darcy was walking the gardens with Jane who was soon to marry Thor. After her wedding, Thor had proposed to Jane and she of course said yes.

"Darcy are you sure you will make it to the wedding?" Jane asked her very pregnant friend.

Darcy laid a hand on her extended stomach and smiled. "I hope so, Jane."

It was then that she felt water flowing down her legs soaking her dress. "Jane, I think it's time!" she gasped out as pain took her by surprise.

Jane called to the guard that was following them at a distance and he came closer to them. "What is it, Lady Jane?" he asked when he was upon them.

"Princess Sigyn's water just broke, she needs help getting inside." Jane instructed and the large guard lifted Darcy into his arms and they made their  
way back into the palace.

Frigga was the first to spot the three who were heading towards the birthing chamber that had been set up for Darcy. She hurried over and asked if  
something was wrong with the princess. Jane told her that Darcy's water had broken and that the baby was coming. Frigga immediately turned and  
left them but said she would meet them in the chamber in a little bit. Jane thought that she was going to get the healer.

The guard laid Darcy on the bed and then left to inform Loki and the rest of the princess's family that the child was on its way.

"Darcy, are you alright?" Jane asked as she helped her friend get into a more comfortable position.

"As good as I can be, I guess," she answered as another pain hit.

Just as the pain died away Frigga returned with not only the healer but Keeren as well.

"Hey, Mom," she said in greeting.

"Darling are you okay?" Keeren asked in concern, mainly because Darcy had gone into labor a good two months early.

"Yes, Mom. I am fine. It seems that this one wants to join the world sooner rather than later," she joked.

"Princess, I need you to lay still while I examine you," the healer said as she began her examination of Darcy.

After the healer had finished she told the princess that she had indeed gone into labor and that the child would be born within the hour, which  
surprised everyone in the room as they had expected it to be a long labor. Darcy though was relieved as she wouldn't had to deal with the  
unbearable pain she was in at the moment. She wished that Loki was present as he always knew how to calm her.

"Please, can you let Loki in?" she asked the healer who was shocked by the request as it was unheard of to have the father present during the birth.

"Princess, you know that it goes against tradition and he would only be in the way."

"Please," she begged.

Frigga, who knew that they were dealing with a Jotun child, also knew that Loki would need to be present no matter what tradition stated and left to  
find her son.

She found them in the garden talking. "Loki, I need you to come with me right now," she said without preamble.

"Mother what is it?"

"Darcy has gone into labor."

"I know the guard who brought her to the birthing room has already informed me of the fact," he stated calmly though he was anything but calm. He  
was worried about his wife as he knew it was too soon for the babe to come.

"Yes, but there is something that you should know and I should have told you this sooner but she carries a Jotun child in her womb. She will need  
you to help her in the birthing which I know is unheard of but….." She didn't finish as Loki, upon hearing her words, quickly made his way to his  
wife's side.

He burst into the room and rushed to her side. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Her mother was the one to answer her. "Because dear, you are two months early."

She wanted to laugh at that. She knew that the gestation period for a Jotun was shorter than a humans and she knew that the child would take after  
his or her father in that way at least. She had kept the fact that she was carrying a Jotun child to herself as not to worry Loki but she knew that it  
was going to be a hard but fast birth. She had done extensive research after she had become pregnant and had had some strange symptoms like  
feeling slightly chilled all the time. She had also begun to show after only a month which she knew was not normal in a human pregnancy.

About fifteen minutes after Loki entered the room her pains were coming at a faster rate and the healer examined her again and then told her that  
it was time. She began to push and prayed that she had the strength to do this. As she pushed Loki laid his hand on her stomach and searched for  
the child that lay within. He finally located the child and was surprised to find not one but two spirits fluttering within. He looked up at his wife and  
gasped in surprise as he had not been able to sense them before now.

"Loki, what is it?" she gasped out between pains.

"You, my love, are giving birth to not one but two babies today."

Well that would explain her size, she mused to herself.

Half hour later she had almost given up when the healer told Loki to sit behind her to help her push as well as encourage her to continue pushing.  
Just after he did as he was told the first of the two made its way into the world. As soon as the child left her body she sighed in relief though that  
relief was short lived as the second child came a few minutes later.

"Princess Sigyn, you have given birth to a son and a daughter. Congratulations, my lady," the healer said as she finished cleaning both the babies  
before handing them to the exhausted mother.

"Have you decided on what you will name them?" Keeren asked as she admired the babies in her daughter's arms.

"Yes, we have decided that of we were to have a girl her name would be Eydis and if we had a boy his name would be Halvard," she answered tiredly.

Noticing that the new mother was about to fall asleep, the healer took the children and laid them in the cradle at the foot of the bed that would be  
moved to their chamber when they returned to it later. Everyone then left the new parents alone.

"Darcy, I love you so much, my darling. You have given me more than I deserve and more than I could ever repay."

"Hey, you helped create them you know," she whispered, fighting sleep.

"I know, but I still don't deserve them or you for that matter."

"Loki, stop being so hard on yourself, you deserve me and them, okay."

"What would I do without you? I mean before you came here I was lost. Sentenced to live out the rest of my days in the dungeon. Then you came and  
freed me of my prison not only of the physical but the mental one as well. You accepted every part of me unlike my family who are only now coming  
to know me the way you do. I found you and I swear I will never let you go."

"I love you too and you would probably be in that dungeon still and never know that happiness you now hold," she replied before sleep took hold.


End file.
